


五次Miles没有吻他（还有一次Alex这么做了）

by orphan_account



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 如题。





	五次Miles没有吻他（还有一次Alex这么做了）

五次Miles没有吻他（还有一次Alex这么做了）

一、“他的光芒驯服了我”

Miles对那个下午的所有细节就像对吉他的弦一样熟悉。他在给吉他调音的时候Alex Turner走进了本来就拥挤的化妆间，嘈杂房间里的众多声音当即变得更加混乱，Miles的心跳声也加入了这群乌合之众，吵得他耳朵里全是碰碰作响的命运交响曲。

Alex在和Eva说话，他半低着头，不怎么看她的眼睛，Miles要在他蓬松的脑袋顶上盯出一个窟窿来。

等到Alex转头看他的时候，Miles已经听不见其他的声音了。他想要自我介绍，然而Alex朝他笑了一下，手指在空气当中几乎羞怯地飞速比划了一下:“Miles, it’s Miles, right?”

Yes. God yes. 他的灵魂大声回答，嘴在说：“nd you’re Alex. ”

现在Alex像是对他们几个人讲。“我喜欢那首歌——”

他停顿了一下，然后开始哼几个音符，接着就唱Put Your Dukes Up John。 立刻，Eva加入了他，而Miles的脑袋里嗡嗡作响。听听这个声音，他心想（尽管这并不是他头一回听到），这个人得是来自别处。

/就像是小王子。/

这个念头另他感到高兴，Miles也加入了哼唱的队伍，越来越多的声音加进来。Alex在他开口的时候愣了一下，瞪大眼睛瞥向他，久久地盯着Miles的嘴。

他很快便知道了那是因为Alex觉得他拥有美妙的嗓音，而不是美好的双唇。

二、“从你的灵魂当中生长”

Miles发现这或许比自己想象得更加特别。Alex说个不停，这不常见，他们交换关于音乐的灵光一现，仿佛交换亲密的爱语。 

别人会怎么想。Alex在第三次演出之后提出想要录制他们第一次见面时他哼唱的那首歌，Eva对这个想法回以一个有趣的笑容，耸耸肩膀。“你们俩干脆去组个乐队”，Matt会说，在Alex的肩膀上拍上一下，朝Miles点点头。这该是一句玩笑的话，Alex会瞪大眼睛若有所思地盯着桌面，一瞬间注意力跑到别处，于是Miles的思绪也不由自主去了不该去的位置。

这不仅仅是有关感情，创作与性欲，也不简单是它们的混合体。

他们找到五分钟的空闲，Alex注视着Miles在吉他上移动的手指，他们并排坐在车尾。Alex 开口说：我觉得……

这让Miles感到他们共享的不仅仅是夏夜的空气，或者他希望如此。他改了一个和弦，这让Alex微笑起来。在他身上存在的某种东西，令Miles的胸腔里充满旋律：他只需要说出最诚实的部分，他是一个在麦田中裸体行走的人，Miles庆幸人们已经创造出这种方式来传达爱意，所以他就可以在纸上再写下一行歌词，让它像一株植物一样从笔尖生长，代替他去亲吻Alex的灵魂。

三、在一场永不结束的派对上

这是关于一个女孩。当然，所有的泪水都将是关于一个女孩。

他们通话了半小时，Miles提到他们可能将要吹灭现在的这从小火焰，他甚至已经想好下一段旅程的名字。

“The Rascals？“Alex重复了一遍，从Miles说这个词的方式里精确地捕捉到其中嘲讽的部分。他们都笑起来，Alex的声音时远时近，他应该是不断地在挪动听筒。Miles转身靠在电话亭的玻璃壁上，伦敦在下雨，他在脑海中描绘一个晴朗的春季上午。

他的小王子陷入了爱情。

“Alexa，”Miles学着他的样子重复了这个名字。Alex沉默不语，等待他接下来要说的话，Miles并不是特别情愿，但他也不想把任何音节浪费在毫无意义的陈词滥调上。“找到了你的玫瑰花？”

差不多就是那样——他听到Alex回答，他声音里的柔和不只是来自于快乐的情绪。这是一件好事：谁能喜悦地真正爱上另一个生命呢？Alex转换话题：“我写了一首歌。”一首关于她的诗，Miles想到，但他继续说，“有一段吉他是给你的。”

“我？”Miles笨拙地追问，这可不是他人生中最聪明的时刻。

“如果你愿意的话，名字叫做505……”一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，Alex和周围的人说了些什么，他的声音回到Miles耳边，他唱了第一段给Miles听。

无论这首歌是从哪儿的诞生的，无所谓是一位女孩，一场意外，一个沉郁得让人难以呼吸的冬季，或是一段复杂的混合——Miles嫉妒它们。

“你觉得怎么样？”Miles不知道Alex在问哪一部分，好在Alex自己解剖了这个问题。“我觉得还缺了点什么，所以我希望……你怎么想？“

他想要在听筒的另一段，在Alex身边，吻他唱着爱情、欲望与痛苦的嘴唇。可惜他还没有愚蠢到会这么说的地步。“当然，我、呃，我要和他们对一下时间，然后我可以去你那里？”

Alex回答：“有个欢迎派对在这儿等着你。”

四、“森林里的两条道路”

他们在后台一起度过的无数零散的5分钟终于累加到Miles递给他一张有点揉皱了的纸。

“这里的两段是我去年的时候写的，”Alex沉思地抿起嘴唇，过多的酒精让他的手指变得迟钝，他指着其中一段，“这一部分是新的。”

Miles点点头，那是他上个月加上的。他们这么做有一段时间了，把在后台等待的时间里一起演奏的内容记录下来，谁也没有特别地提过要拿它们做什么。“我感觉是时候了。”他说，伦敦的夜灯把深蓝的地平线染成浓郁的紫色，这是新年第一个晴朗的夜晚。Alex抬头去看Miles投在落地窗上的倒影，光线使他的眼睛像星星那样美丽。

“我很高兴。”他缓慢地陈述到。不止一次地，Miles听过有人说和Alex交流是一件令人迷惑的事。大多数人不知道如何听和看。没有人像Alex这样让他活着，从他的身体里唤醒另一个Miles，从他的音乐里轻而易举地捉住他的灵魂，松松地握在手心里。

他们通过玻璃对视，Alex的肩膀和膝盖挨着他的，他们没必要坐得这么近（通常在巡演的时候后台总是很拥挤，大家都在忙着做一件什么事，缩小他们占据的空间似乎是一件合理的事），在酒店异常宽敞的房间里。但触碰也已经成为一种交谈，放弃它们变得很困难，Miles稍微侧过头，于是他们的额头碰在一起，Alex的呼吸落在他的鼻尖上。他可以再靠近。

Miles没这么做。

那不是一种爱。如果现在Alex离开这里，去到她的身边，他并不会悲痛欲绝，只会变成一个孤独的Miles，这不是什么新闻。Miles不想把他留在这里，拥有他，和他成为同一株植物。

Alex会去向别处。

Miles会拥有麦田。

五+1、“街道上微笑着的陌生面孔”

灯光将观众的面孔变得模糊。Alex一转身就冲他露出笑容，他们走到台下，Alex猛地抓住他的手将他向前拽了一步，他们跑了漫无目的的两步以后停下来，险些撞上一团堆得半人高的线缆。

工作人员把他们的奇怪行径当作是年轻人因为成功而陶醉，那些或好奇或好笑的探视是善意的，Miles想要放一首Barely Legal，蹦跳地在穿梭的忙碌人群中捣乱，Alex的表情在说“可惜不能是在这里”，“不能是现在”，但没有说“不能是和我”，当然是和他一起。

他们并排坐在后座上，Alex哼着Maxwell’s silver hammer，他看上去快乐又忧伤，离得太近也太远，Miles能够（想要）写无数的歌来保存他的光芒。

“Was it good？”他们在酒吧灯光找不到的角落里，面对面坐着。Alex忽然问，他可能是在问任何事，Miles喜欢“人类观察”这件事，但Alex不在他的人类表单里。他伸手揉乱了Alex头发，推着他的肩膀让他站起来，他们从后门溜出去，靠在后巷里分享一只加了料的烟。墙壁甚至因为音乐声而有些颤动，Alex随着节奏轻轻地点头，Miles搂住了他的肩膀，把点燃的烟递给他。

没有爱是纯然喜悦的，Miles想到。他的心脏因为痛苦而紧紧地蜷缩成一团，同时又因为这一刻的亲密而轻快地鼓动。一缕烟雾捧住Alex的脸，Miles能从无数的面孔中轻而易举地认出他来，在以后的所有时间里将会一直如此，直至有朝一日他的双眼不再能够运作。

Alex把烟递到他嘴边，仿佛是在给他一只话筒。他又露出了那个若有所思的神情，Miles愣了一下，Alex的名字在他的舌尖上犹疑地徘徊。Miles本以为他熟悉Alex的每一寸，能够知道他的脑子里在想些什么，他们是一同裸露地站在荒野当中——他犯了一个错误。

在他能够请求原谅之前，Alex扔掉了那点萤火。他飞快地扬起脖子，让一个干燥的吻落在Miles错愕地分开的嘴唇上。“Was it good？”Alex又问, 视线一刻也没有离开Miles的双眼。这样的美丽必然是来自别处，Miles想。

Yes. 他的灵魂大声回答。

God yes.

+FIN+  
Timeline：2005（一）2006（二）2007（三）New Year’s Day（四）2008（五+1）


End file.
